


Nocturnal Feast

by sassenach_on_the_rocks51



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Blood Drinking, F/M, NSFW, Oral Sex, Paranormal, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, incubus, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 18:51:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13596210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassenach_on_the_rocks51/pseuds/sassenach_on_the_rocks51
Summary: Originally called "Feast of the Night"Based on a confession submitted to Dirty Assassins Creed SecretsA/N: For the purpose of this story, Jacob Frye is an Incubus while Ezio Auditore is a Vampire. The Ezio featured in this story is from AC: Revelations.





	Nocturnal Feast

One warm summer evening, you were sleeping peacefully. You were sleeping alone, but it was peaceful, your dreams filled with thoughts of two handsome gentlemen keeping you company. They were no ordinary gentleman to be sure, but that was what drew you to them. They were primal. They were dangerous and you couldn’t get enough of them.

Shortly after the clock struck midnight, you began to feel the warm breath of another against your neck. As you slowly opened your eyes, you see a man nuzzling against your fingers, his facial hair brushes against your skin, his lips incredibly soft. It’s a man you know well for you have dreamt of him many times and wished for him many times. His eyes appear to be the same hazel that you know and love but you can feel something is different.

He feels otherworldly. He is an older Jacob Frye, still has handsome and powerful as ever. And completely naked and ready for you.

“Awake are we, mio caro?” A voice calls out from behind you. Turning to see who it is, you see an older man, with dark hair with bits of grey with a scar that crosses his lips. Much like Jacob, you know him very well, for he has also visited you many a night, and much like Jacob, he has given you countless erotic thoughts and dreams: Ezio Auditore.

As he smiles at you, you see his smile is different. You see that he has fangs and like Jacob, he is also naked and ready.

“Why are you here?” You ask breathlessly, already knowing the answer but dying to hear them say it.

“Why? We both are hungry for you love” Jacob purrs in that voice of his, winking in such a naughty way that I blush fiercely. Before you can respond, Jacob cups you chin and kisses you hungrily, growling as he does so. As Jacob kisses you, Ezio takes your hand in his and begins to lick and suck on your fingers one at a time, gently biting them as he does so. Not enough to draw blood, but enough to send blood rushing to your center and more than enough to make you wet.

As Jacob kisses you, his hand let’s go of your face, and he begins running it down your neck and body. As he does so, you can feel him and Ezio removing your gown together, with Ezio tossing to the side once it is off.

Taking a moment to marvel at your exquisite form, Jacob pulls you back in for a kiss as Ezio begins kissing and lightly biting his way up your arm and shoulder. Reaching your neck, he begins both licking and kissing it, making you moan against Jacob’s mouth and making you wonder if he intends to feed from your neck.

Reaching between your legs, Jacob takes two fingers and begins rubbing your clit skillfully, as if he as always known how to play with you. Whimpering against his mouth and still being tormented by Ezio’s lips at your neck, you found yourself more aroused than you ever felt possible, which is exactly what Jacob and Ezio want.

Sliding his fingers inside, Jacob makes you writhe as he teases the inside of you. As he does this, Ezio begins planting kisses along the back of your neck, teasing you as well with small bites. You can feel that both men, the incubus and the vampire want far more.

Jacob breaks the kiss and lets Ezio have his turn with your mouth. Traveling down your torso, Jacob’s fingers remain inside you as he leaves rough kisses along your breasts, teasing and pulling each nipple with his mouth as he does so. Reaching your center, he takes his fingers out but a moment and sucks your juices off of him, licking his lips as he finishes.

Ezio is just as passionate with his kisses as Jacob, if no more so. As he kisses you roughly, biting and pulling on your lip, his hands roam over your breasts, massaging them and teasing your nipples, making you wish that both of them would suck on them together.

Jacob watched you with delight as Ezio tormented you, feeling your energy rising as he did so. Knowing how much you ache and ready to feed, Jacob spread your legs open and buried his face in your opening, quickly flicking his tongue over your clit, sending shockwaves of pleasure through you. As he licked you, Jacob’s eyes went red and he began feeding upon your sexual energy.

There was so much of it. Far more than he could have hoped for, and it was the most divine energy he had ever had. He would have more than his fill tonight. He would have it all.

You could feel Jacob feeding on you. Not just on your body but your energy. Jacob took care not to take it all too quickly, but it was a great challenge to not take it all at once. Raising himself up, he wrapped your legs around his waist and slid himself inside.

Jacob watched as you struggled to focus. With Ezio holding on to you, Jacob took hold of your hips and fucked you almost mercilessly, making sure you felt every inch of him, and soon enough, it was nearly impossible for anyone to focus.

Feeling you start to cum, Jacob knew that Ezio still needed to feed. Without warning, he pulled out of you and began licking you again. Pulling on Ezio and beckoning him to join in, Ezio let go of your mouth and joined Jacob at your center. Opening your legs further, Ezio opened his mouth, extended his fangs and bit you inside your thigh, drinking from your femoral artery.

You didn’t know what was more pleasurable, Jacob licking your pussy or Ezio drinking from you. Because the two had stopped for a moment, it took a bit for your orgasm to begin building again. Once it had, it felt much stronger than before and knowing that Ezio’s fangs were still buried in your flesh, you did your best not to move too much.

The two creatures were in paradise. It had been too long since they had indulged like this and it had been far too long since they had tasted both energy and blood that was as divine as yours. Because he knew that you had never been drank from before, Ezio did his best to make it as pleasurable as possible while still satisfying his own urges.

Seeing that Jacob was sucking on your tiny bundle of nerves, Ezio took his own fingers and slid them inside you, marveling at how wet you were. Both men pleasuring your center like this proved to be too much and soon, you gushed over Ezio’s fingers, screaming both of their names. As Ezio took them out, Jacob took them in his mouth, cleaning them off as before.

As you rode the waves of aftershocks, Jacob and Ezio continued to feed but a few moments longer. Once he had his fill, Ezio let go of your flesh, and taking his tongue, he ran it over your bite marks, cleaning up any blood and making the marks begin to heal.

Still wanting that last bit of energy, Jacob flipped you over onto your stomach and entered you again. Pulling you back against his hips, and with his face against yours, he fucked you harder than before, whispering the dirtiest of thoughts in your ear as he did so.

Despite having his fill of blood, Ezio wanted more. Crawling over to your front, he took his cock, traced the tip of it around your mouth and guided every inch of it into your mouth, loving the moans you made as you swallowed him.

Being taken at the same time by two such creatures was beyond anything you had ever felt and was far more erotic than you could have ever imagined. Loving both the taste of Ezio and the feel of Jacob revved you back up again and soon enough all three of you, full of energy, full of blood, and full of life started to cum together.

Because you were still somewhat high from your last climax, yours built back up first and it wasn’t long before you came all over Jacob’s cock, sending him over the edge and proceeding to fill you with his cum. No sooner had Jacob end than Ezio let go and emptied himself down the back of your throat, the taste of which you found delightful.

Completely drained, your eyes rolled back and you collapsed. As you did so, Jacob and Ezio pulled out of you and laid you back down as before. Both creatures wanted nothing more than to stay longer in the hopes of feeding more, but time was not on their side. Each of them left a kiss on your delightful mouth and whispering “Until Next Time” the two creatures went back out into the night.


End file.
